An existing smart phone is provided with a camera function internally, such that a user may use the camera function in the smart phone to take a picture.
In the related art, when the user uses the smart phone to take a picture, since the user's hand may shield the camera's field of view without the user realizing before taking the picture, for example in a case of snap shooting, the photograph image will be adversely affected by the user's hand blocking at least a portion of the field of view resulting in an image that is blocked by the user's hand.